Секретные материалы
by susanivanova12
Summary: Ранее Хауса вызывали в ЦРУ, теперь в ФБР. Новое запутанное и опасное дело: девушка-подросток слишком много скрывает


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG - 13

**Пейринг**: Хаус, команда, нжп

**Жанр**: Drama, Detective, AU,

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: Ранее Хауса вызывали в ЦРУ, теперь в ФБР. Новое запутанное и опасное дело: девушка-подросток слишком много скрывает

**Статус**: закончен

**Секретные материалы**

Глава 1

-Доктор Хаус?- мужчина в черном деловом костюме вошел в двери кабинета главного диагноста и встал навытяжку.

-Нет, он вышел,- Хаус снова подкинул любимый мячик и с недовольством сверкнул глазами. Какого же черта в четыре пополудни?

-На двери Ваше имя, следовательно, Вы и есть доктор Хаус,- раздраженно произнес человек, всем видом показывая, что скорее переломал бы себе кости, чем пришел сюда.

-Вы чрезвычайно наблюдательны,- ехидно фыркнул Хаус, поигрывая мячиком. - Раз уж я разоблачен, выкладывайте, кто Вы и какого черта Вы решили отрывать меня от работы в пятницу вечером, когда все нормальные люди собираются после работы в бар пить пиво?

Мрачно обследовав глазами развалившегося в кресле и задравшего длинные ноги на стол доктора, подбрасывающего мяч, не найдя ничего, что мало-мальски бы напоминало работу, человек скрипнул зубами. Хаус ни в коей мере не нравился ему лично, но начальство не одобрило бы решение подойти к наглецу, схватить того за шиворот и тряхнуть как следует, чтобы его мозги встали на место.

-Специальный агент Уоррингс,- отчеканил человек, задирая волевой подбородок.- Сэр, мое начальство прислало меня за Вами, сэр.

В глазах Хауса зажегся огонек любопытства, после чего мячик на время прекратил взмывать вверх.

-Малдер?- переспросил Хаус, состроив серьезную мину.

-Уоррингс, сэр,- жестче поправил человек, кипя от негодования.

-Что, человечки с Марса не там припарковались и подхватили ветрянку?- Хаусу откровенно было наплевать на этого военного хлыща. Больше всего хотелось послать его подальше, вытащить Уилсона в бар и напиться до синих единорогов.- А, нет, знаю!- указательный палец взлетел вверх.- Скалли снова забеременела от Малдера!

-Сэр…- начал было человек, но Хаус снова его прервал.

-Что, нет?- голубые глаза округлились.- От зеленого человечка? Или это Малдер забеременел?

-Сэр,- жестко оборвал человек,- Вы нужны для постановки диагноза одной очень важной персоны…

-…которая нужна на благо страны,- закончил Хаус.- Боже, благослови Америку!- с чувством произнес он, положив ладонь на сердце и закатывая глаза.

-Это действительно важная персона, сэр,- чуть смягчил тон человек, поняв, что упрямый тип попросту ни в пенни его не ставит и явно никуда идти не собирается.- Специально для Вас мы подготовили вертолет.

Голубые глаза просто-таки засверкали.

-Да Вы что! Ну, не стоило, право,- замахал руками Хаус, изображая крайнюю степень смущения. – Меня балуют… Я привыкну и потребую вертолет ежедневно – добираться от дома до работы и обратно.

Человек вздохнул, но не показал и вида, что просто даром теряет здесь время.

-Хаус… О, простите…- в кабинет, виляя бедрами, вошла Кадди.- Хаус, ты уже в курсе?

-В курсе чего? Что у тебя сегодня красное кружевное белье?- ни мало не смутившись ответил тот.- Если так, то я в курсе.

-Прекрати уже,- чуть скривилась Кадди.- Майор, - обратилась она к человеку в черном,- Оставьте нас, пожалуйста. Через десять минут он выйдет к Вам,- пообещала она.

-Какого черта, женщина?!- немедленно завопил Хаус, кидая в нее мячиком.- Никуда я не пойду, кроме бара!

Уоррингс недобро покосился на паяца и тут же вышел.

-Хаус, мне позвонили из Федерального Бюро Расследований, тебе это ничего не говорит?- терпеливо спросила она.

-Говорит,- покивал тот.- Мне это говорит, что Малдер и Скалли все-таки существуют, что я непонятно почему потратил зря время и выслушал весь этот бред, и что я до сих пор торчу здесь, вместо того, чтобы снять симпатичную девчонку в баре.

Кадди мысленно пожелала себе терпения в общении с этим типом.

-Хаус, однажды ты мне врал про ЦРУ, но это – другое дело,- мягко произнесла она, уперев ладони в его стол.

-И ты решила мне об этом сообщить, выпятив сиськи,- подвел итог Хаус, приподняв брови.- Сообщай почаще - это стимулирует работу мозга. Ладно, что они хотят?- смилостивился он, видя, что Кадди уже доведена до точки максимального отчаяния и больше ее довести не удастся.

-У них какое-то трудное дело, все сумбурно,- она чуть нахмурилась.- Мне сообщили, что один из очень важных людей страдает головными болями, но ничего не помогает.

-Лучшее средство от головной боли – гильотина,- мрачно пошутил Хаус.- Дешево, сердито и очень эффективно. Если меня начнут дергать по ерунде, я буду даром тратить драгоценное время, отведенное для работы.

-Хаус, ты бездельничаешь уже три дня!- повысила голос Кадди.

-Я сосредоточенно думаю о пицце,- сообщил он, закидывая в рот две таблетки викодина.

-Хаус, собирайся, я отпустила тебя на неделю,- поторопила Кадди.

-Почему всем так срочно надо гонять несчастного калеку именно на выходные?- заворчал Хаус, осторожно опуская ноги со стола и опираясь на трость.- Почему никто не пригонит мне роскошный лимузин, ящик виски и красоток в бикини?

-Тебя ждут на вертолетной площадке,- напомнила вслед Кадди.- Веди себя прилично!- крикнула она на прощание.

-Обещаю не шалить и кушать кашку, мамочка,- ответил Хаус, поднимаясь по лестнице и кляня всех, на чем свет стоит.

Вертолет уже отчаянно хлопал лопастями, ожидая важного гостя. Хаус второй раз в жизни ощутил чувство страха неизвестности. В прошлый раз его везли на вертолете в больницу ЦРУ, теперь федералы прислали вертолет, чтобы увезти его… куда-то.

-Я помогу, сэр,- сунулся было Уоррингс, но Хаус оттолкнул предложенную руку.

-Сам справлюсь.

-Рей, давай!- крикнул Уоррингс, нацепив шлем с рацией.- Доктор Хаус, ознакомьтесь,- он осторожно положил на ноги Хаусу черную папку.

Вертолет взмыл в синее небо именно в тот момент, когда предательски заныло бедро.

Хаус едва сдержался от проклятий в адрес пилота, Уоррингса, ФРБ в целом и каждого федерала по отдельности. Белые таблетки снова помогли на какое-то время.

-Рамона Кэссиди Уэрта, семнадцать лет,- прочитал Хаус, открыв папку.- М-м-м… хм-м-м… испанка?- обратился он к Уоррингсу.

-Полукровка,- ответил он.- Мать испанка, отец американец. Она носит фамилию матери - отец не признал дочь.

-Мексиканские страсти в благородном семействе,- пробурчал Хаус, изучая фотографию – мулатка, черные прямые волосы, пухлые губы и, что совершенно не вязалось с образом горячей крови Кармен – чуть прищуренные и злобно смотрящие с фотографии синие глаза.

-Это фотошоп?- Хаус протянул фотографию Уоррингсу.

-Никак нет, сэр,- ответил тот, не произнеся ничего лишнего.

-У испанцев обычно темные глаза и…- начал Хаус, но офицер его перебил:

-У мисс Уэрта нетипичные гены. У нее вообще все нетипичное,- чуть слышно произнес Уоррингс.- Изучайте досье.

-Что она натворила такого ужасного, что в семнадцать лет ее заперли в клетке?- брови диагноста поползли вверх.

-Узнаете по прибытии, сэр,- отозвался офицер.- Мне запрещено говорить больше, чем приказано, сэр.

Хаус вздохнул. Не то, чтобы он особенно интересовался подробностями и этой полукровкой с глазами цвета сапфира, но раз уж его выдернули из привычной обстановки, могли бы хоть изъясняться по-человечески!

Мозг врача давно уже принялся за работу, оценивая случай: головные боли девушки, ее мрачный взгляд, неуравновешенный характер, ее медицинская карта, пестревшая грифами «Секретно!», давали весьма скудную почву для диагноза. Это могло быть что угодно – от обычного ПМС до букета врожденных заболеваний.

Хаус сам не заметил, как задремал и проснулся только от осторожного прикосновения офицера.

-Подлетаем, сэр.

В окнах виднелась довольно мрачноватая картина – пустыня, песчаные барханы, низкое широкое здание базы и вертолетная площадка рядом с ним.

-Будь я пациентом, я бы тоже мучался головными болями,- сухо произнес Хаус, с отвращением глядя на пустынный пейзаж.

Едва вертолет приземлился, как из здания выбежали люди в военной форме, оцепив аппарат.

-Сколько почести мне одному!- изумился Хаус, осторожно вылезая из вертолета.

-Сэр, извините за столь неожиданный вызов,- к нему приблизился коренастый мужчина в сером деловом костюме, седовласый, но крепкий для своих лет.- Руководитель базы доктор Уильям Бреккет,- он пожал руку Хаусу.- Надеюсь, полет не слишком утомил Вас,- это был даже не вопрос, скорее пожелание побыстрее заняться делом.

-Я бы не отказался от гамбургера и кофе,- Хаусу все меньше и меньше нравились эти люди и это мрачное место. Хотелось домой.

-Разумеется, полноценное питание…- чуть кивнул Бреккет, дав знак кому-то из подчиненных.- Через час все будет готово, но сперва… не откажитесь взглянуть на пациентку.

Внутри база ничем не напоминала мрачный вид заброшенного бункера или склеп – светло, нереально чисто, что уж само собой невероятно в таком месте расположения базы; тепло, многолюдно – с ним едва не столкнулась группа чем-то озабоченных женщин в таких же деловых черных костюмах, как и Уоррингс; под потолком прикреплены видеокамеры, вооруженные охранники рядом со входом в здание, минимум окон, максимум удобств – даже мягкие кресла и диваны посреди длинных и широких коридоров.

Какие-то растения в кадках придавали базе несколько глупый вид, но в целом картину не портили.

-Миленько тут у вас,- заметил Хаус, проходя по длинным извилистым коридорам вглубь, рассматривая одинаково настороженные лица людей.

Домой захотелось сильнее – место было словно пропитано паранойей.

-Благодарю,- отозвался Бреккет, очевидно приняв иронию за чистую монету.- Мы ценим наших ученых и стараемся создать для них максимально комфортные условия работы и жизни.

-И жизни?- повторил Хаус.

-Это временная мера,- седые брови человека чуть приподнялись.- Основная база не здесь.

Хаусу даже острить расхотелось. По коже поползло чувство неприятного липкого страха и отвращения.

-Сюда, прошу Вас,- Бреккет жестом отогнал двоих вооруженных пистолетами охранников у массивной железной двери с крохотным окошком как в тюрьмах или клиниках душевнобольных и обернулся к Хаусу.

-Прошу Вас, не делайте резких движений и…- он замялся на миг,- будьте осторожны в выражениях.

Хаус поморщился.

-Вы там держите пациентку или дикого зверя?

-Поверьте, в данной ситуации, это практически одно и то же.

Подав знак охранникам, тут же зачем-то передернувшим затворы пистолетов, Бреккет открыл двери, набрав код на приборной доске.

Хаус ожидал увидеть что угодно – прикованную цепями истерзанную девушку всю в крови, железную кровать, опять же с прикованной девушкой, ошейник, койку как в тюрьме, но в очередной раз содрогнулся, на этот раз от неожиданности: это была нормальная… почти нормальная жилая комната: в углах высились все те же кадки с растениями, горшки с цветами ровной шеренгой выстроились вдоль одной стены, вдоль другой стоял массивный стеллаж с книгами, дверь в углу ясно указывала на еще одно помещение, очевидно уборную, письменный стол с кучей папок и книг, и, наконец, в свободном углу - дорогой коричневой кожи диван, где в позе мумии лежала смуглая девушка – обычные джинсы, футболка и белые кроссовки. Девушка, казалось, спала.

-Очень страшно,- шепотом произнес Хаус, повернувшись к побелевшему Брекетту. – И эта Кармен опасна?

-Доктор Хаус, умоляю…- Бреккет молитвенно сложил руки.- Девочка…

-Я не девочка,- раздался спокойный голос с дивана.- Сколько раз говорить?

-Рамона…- начал Бреккет, но Хаус не выдержал.

-Я…

-…доктор Хаус, я полагаю,- перебила девушка, не открывая глаз.- Катитесь к черту, сделайте милость,- все так же спокойно сказала она.

Хаус опешил и возмутился. Он проделал этот путь, чтобы принять пациентку, которую принимать совершенно не желал, а тут пациентка, кажется, вполне здорова и еще и груба.

-Слушай, меня сюда притащили, сказали, что ты едва ли не умираешь…- завелся он, делая к ней шаг.

-Стоять!- голос девушки напрягся.

-Доктор Хаус, назад,- прошипел Бреккет, давай знак охранникам держать девушку на прицеле.

-Да какого черта происходит?- повысил голос Хаус.

-Я. Сказала. Стоять. Хаус, - повысила голос лежащая девушка.- Бреккет, отошли его назад!- приказала она, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

-Рамона…- начал Бреккет, но Хаус взбеленился окончательно. Ситуация с нагнетанием тайн действовала на нервы, нога снова заболела, а тут еще девчонка, перед которой едва ли не танцуют на задних лапках!

-Слушай, девочка…- Хаус подошел к дивану.

В ту же секунду синие глаза распахнулись, злобно сверкнув, и Хауса подбросило вверх и в сторону, впечатывая в стену.

-Да пошел ты,- отчетливо произнесла девчонка, пронзая уже лежащего доктора горящим ненавистью взглядом.- Не посмотрю, что ты калека, и…

Пистолеты мягко чпокнули выстрелами и девушка, покачнувшись, упала снова на диван, не сводя глаз с Хауса и Бреккета, склонившегося над ним и помогающего встать.

-Доктор Хаус, осторожнее,- напутствовал Бреккет, выводя Хауса за двери, которые тут же закрылись, и усаживая на стоящий диванчик.

Диагност проглотил сразу пять таблеток викодина и помотал головой – звон в ушах и воспоминание о пронзительно-синих злобных глазах не давали толком сосредоточиться.

-Что это было?- услышал он свой собственный растерянный голос.

-Рамона страдает головными болями,- объяснил Бреккет.- Но мы полагаем, что это никак не связано с телекинезом и имплантом у нее в голове.

-С… с чем?- Хаус поднял голову, полагая, что звон помешал услышать фразу.

-Рамона работает на ФРБ,- Бреккет присел рядом. - Рамона очень необычная девочка. До болей она была под контролем, но теперь буквально сошла с ума…

-Скорее сорвалась с поводка,- Хаус потер ноющее плечо – здорово его приложило. Хорошо, что нога не пострадала, а то бы он все им тут разнес.

-И это тоже,- кивнул Бреккет.- Рамона обладает даром передвигать предметы…- Хаус хлопнул ресницами.- Она телекинетик, причем очень сильный. Потому я и просил Вас не совершать резких движений.

-Вы хотите сказать…- Хаусу потребовалось секунды две для решения головоломки.

-Это она швырнула Вас и чуть не убила,- вздохнул Бреккет.- И это притом, что она под успокоительным, которое запросто убьет любого здорового человека.

Хаус опустил голову, в которой звон никак не проходил, и обхватил ее руками.

Со всей ясностью теперь вырисовывалась одна невеселая картина – врач против ополоумевшей девчонки из «Секретных материалов».

Глава 2

Покончив с поздним обедом тире ранним ужином, Хаус снова принялся изучать досье девушки, потребовав не скрывать от него правду и всю ее медкарту.

Выяснилось следующее: Рамона Кэссиди Уэрта, американка испанско-американского происхождения была сиротой. Мать умерла, когда девочке было три года. Рамона попала в приют, откуда многократно сбегала, причем наиболее удачно - в возрасте четырнадцати лет, и с тех пор скиталась по улицам. Под пристальное наблюдение она попала в тот же год, когда прямо на улице, сцепившись с мальчишками-беспризорниками, смогла поднять одного на глазах перепуганных прохожих, и бросила того в стену, едва не проломив бедняге череп.

Как оказалось, Рамона могла вытворять подобное лет с двух, поднимая сначала карандаши и ручки, а потом перейдя на книги и стулья. По досье не было достоверно известно, стала ли именно Рамона причиной загадочной смерти матери, или же Кармен Уэрта действительно просто упала с лестницы, но одно выяснилось точно - девочка совершенно не горевала, потеряв мать.

Итак, оставшись на улице и ввязавшись в драку, она многократно имела приводы в полицию. Вздорный характер Рамоны был личной головной болью полиции и местной банды беспризорников.

Рамона никогда не употребляла наркотики, не курила, даже не пила, что само собой было странно для девочки, практически воспитанной улицей. Более того, на красивую девушку часто обращали внимание, предлагая довольно большие суммы за ночь с ней, но она денег не брала и предпочитала сбегать от настойчивых мужчин.

-Она девственница?!- не поверил глазам Хаус, изучая более полную версию досье. Конечно, он понимал, что федералы никогда не дадут ему всю информацию, но большая ее часть – уже лучше, чем урезанная в треть.

Рамона Уэрта была девственницей и совершенно не тяготилась и не гордилась сим фактом. Ей практически был все равно.

Пару раз она подрабатывала моделью на каких-то показах мод, но быстро уставала от напряжения, высоких каблуков, шума и скопления народа, предпочитая тишину и уединение.

Уставшие от ее выходок на улице копы попросту швырнули бы девчонку в тюрьму, но на ее счастье ею заинтересовалось ФБР. В очередной раз попав в изолятор полиции, Рамона выбралась оттуда под залог, который оставил за нее представительный мужчина с седыми волосами и добрым, чуть обеспокоенным взглядом.

-Она была исхудавшей, как бродячий котенок, когда я ее впервые увидел,- вздохнул Бреккет.

Неудивительно, что возможности, которые ей предложил Бреккет, ее устроили. На тот момент, по крайней мере, как показалось федералам.

У девушки началась сытая и комфортная жизнь – красивые вещи, вкусная едва, компьютер, с которым она нашла общий язык довольно быстро… кончилось только самое главное – свобода. ФБР четко дало понять, что не позволит девушке бродить по городу и причинять вред горожанам своим необычным даром. Тогда Рамона едва не взвыла от ярости, покалечила пятерых здоровенных мужчин, пытаясь вырваться, но была схвачена и накачена успокоительным.

Долгие часы беседы с психологом принесли свои плоды – девушка пообещала не делать попыток сбежать, обещала пойти на контакт, проходить тесты и не препятствовать получению анализов, а взамен могла требовать все, что угодно.

Запросы Рамоны ограничились дизайнерскими платьями, которые она, впрочем, так и не надела, катанием на самолете, поездки на дорогой курорт и поиском отца. В итоге она получила вместо самолета вертолет, отдых на частном дорогом курорте под бдительной охраной едва ли не армии вооруженных до зубов федералов и тонкую папку с досье на ее отца.

Узнав, что отца давно нет в живых, Рамона расстроилась. Никто так и не узнал, чему именно – смерти ли последнего родственника или невозможности отомстить за мать.

До семнадцатилетия она была нетребовательна, послушно проходила все мыслимые и немыслимые тесты, терпела болезненные пункции, поднимала различные предметы от туалетной бумаги до человека и даже двух, но взбесилась только полгода назад, страшно закричав и схватившись за голову на очередных испытаниях по перемещению пятерых солдат. Доктора полагали, что девочка просто надорвалась, перенапрягла мозг, но боли и крики не прекращались. Лишь месяц спустя она мужественно взяла себя в руки и перестала постоянно кричать. Но по ее уверениям и анализам было ясно – боли ее продолжают мучить, но отчего они возникли, было непонятно.

-Лопнул сосуд в мозге,- предположил Хаус.

-Томограмма в порядке,- отозвался Бреккет.

-Защемление нейрона?- снова предположил Хаус, потирая бедро.

-ЭЭГ, КТ и МРТ в норме. И она не травмировалась, - Бреккет развел руками.

-Она могла случайно удариться головой,- предположил Хаус.

-Доктор Хаус,- тон Бреккета стал тверже,- мы наблюдаем за этой девочкой двадцать четыре часа в сутки! Думаете, мы могли бы пропустить хоть малейший намек?

-Что, в душе тоже?- не упустил момента Хаус.- Извращенцы!- от души приложил он.

Бреккет побагровел так, что Хаус подумал о свекольном супе… этом… из России…

-Доктор Хаус, мы не подглядываем за девочкой в душе и уборной, но поймите, она чрезвычайно важна…

-Ослабьте поводок, пока не поздно,- чуть наклонился к нему Хаус.- Я серьезно. Чудо, что девчонка еще не взрезала себе вены от такой опеки.

-Она агрессивна!

-Она подросток! Вы заперли ее в четырех стенах в пустыне и требуете повиновения?

Желваки так и заиграли у Бреккета, но тот сдержался.

-Перевезите ее в больницу, там ее проверят вдоль и поперек, не разрезая на кусочки и не обкалывая наркотой,- велел Хаус, вставая.

-Это невозможно, доктор Хаус,- мягко ответил Бреккет.- Рамона опасна…

-Она ненавидит вас,- не выдержал Хаус.- Неудивительно, что она набросилась и на меня. Отпустите поводок, говорю серьезно второй раз. Выпустите девчонку, если не хотите, чтобы она покалечила вас и себя!

Бреккет сжал губы.

-Мне нужно посоветоваться с начальством,- наконец произнес он.

-А Вы – не оно?- от души подколол Хаус.

-Отдохните, доктор Хаус,- смилостивился Бреккет.- Джин, проводите доктора Хауса в его комнату!- приказал федерал маячившему за их спинами охраннику.- Если что-то понадобится, только скажите,- наклонился он к Хаусу.

-Заставьте Кадди устроить мне стриптиз,- мрачно ответил Хаус.

Бреккет оценил юмор и даже чуть улыбнулся.

«Его комната» представляла собой светлое помещение. Довольно большое, уютное, с растениями в горшках… удобным диваном коричневой кожи… стеллажами с книгами…

-Они издеваются?!- Хаус готов был плеваться от возмущения. Комната была в точности такой же, как у девчонки-узницы. Единственное различие – дверь. Здесь она была деревянной и без окошка.

Обследование стеллажа показало наличие весьма любопытных книг по биологии, медицине, классической литературе, даже квантовой механике.

-Занятные тут хобби,- Хаус пролистал пару страниц квантовой физики и поставил книгу на место.

Чертовски хотелось сбежать из этого добровольного псевдоплена назад.

Хаус прилег на диван, чертовски удобный, и задремал.

-Сэр!- раздались частые толчки в дверь.- Сэр, вас вызывают!

Чертыхнувшись, Хаус насколько быстро проследовал до двери, за которой ждал охранник.

-Сэр,- страж удивительным образом смотрел на Хауса сверху вниз, находясь с ним вровень.- Я провожу.

Хаус подумал, что они направляются к начальству или девушке, но они прошли мимо ее комнаты в соседнюю, сверху донизу заставленную приборами и компьютерами, подсоединенными к видеокамерам в комнате Рамоны.

-Началось десять минут назад,- доложил Бреккет, обеспокоено глядя на мониторы.- Морфий не помогает.

-Вы колете девчонку морфием?- Хаус взглянул на монитор – девушка сидела в углу, обняв колени руками и склонив голову.- И где крики и театральные эффекты?

-Сердцебиение зашкаливает,- громко сказал оператор одного монитора.

-Твою мать,- выругался Хаус и рванул в комнату девчонки.- Открывай!- потребовал он у стража.

-Дорис,- коротко приказал Бреккет, высовываясь в двери.

Едва дверь была открыта, Хаус осторожно протиснулся внутрь. За его спиной мгновенно выросли двое вооруженных охранников.

-Проваливайте!- прошипел он, не оглядываясь.

-Приказ руководства, сэр,- отчеканил один. Хаус скрипнул зубами. Чертовы федералы!

-Рамона,- начал Хаус, медленно приближаясь к замершей девушке.- Я хочу помочь.

-Уходи,- донесся до него еле слышный голос.- Ты ничем не поможешь, уходи. Я не причиню тебе вреда, только уйди.

-Я врач, - настаивал Хаус, медленно подходя к девушке и присаживаясь рядом – проклятое бедро немедленно заныло.

Девушка подняла голову и мученически взглянула на мужчину – губы искусаны в кровь, на лице маска страдания, белки глаз покраснели от лопнувших сосудов.

-Высокое внутричерепное давление,- подвел итог Хаус.- Можно?- он медленно прикоснулся рукой ко лбу девушки.- И высокая температура.

-Уйди, пожалуйста,- застонала Рамона, закрывая глаза. Крупные слезы беззвучно полились из потемневших глаз.

Хаус видел, что девчонка еле жива от боли, но поражался ее стойкости – она не кричала, не билась головой об пол и не крушила все вокруг, как когда-то делал он в приступе.

-Глотай,- он откупорил свой флакон и протянул ей две таблетки.

Девушка мягко оттолкнула его руку.

-Не поможет,- она вытянула к нему руки. Сгибы были исколоты как у заправской наркоманки.- Меня накачивают до упора, но не помогает.

-Ты тебе колют?- Хаус осторожно осмотрел тонкие руки девушки.

-Успокоительное, транквилизаторы, что-то еще – я не знаю, - тихо ответила она.

-Господи…- Хаус поднялся и подошел к двери, за которой маячила фигура Бреккета.- Ей нужны антибиотики, а не дурь,- резко произнес он.- Она может умереть от боли.

-Сожалею, доктор Хаус,- развел руками Бреккет.- Девочка получает только то, что может перенести и что разрешено приказами руководства.

-Ей нужен свежий воздух, - Хаус распалялся все больше и больше.- Танцы, засосы с парнями, бег по траве… Неужели Вы заперли ее пожизненно только потому что она не такая как все?!

-Доктор Хаус…- начал Бреккет, наливаясь кровью, но тираду прервал писк его рации.- Бреккет!

-Код шесть,- раздалось из рации.

Бреккет неодобрительно покачал головой.

-Она переходит полностью под Вашу опеку, доктор Хаус,- доложил Бреккет.

-Что? То есть как?- растерялся тот.

-Вы просили освободить ее, Вы это и получите. Крайчек, вертолет!- приказал Бреккет охраннику.- Вы привезете ее в Принстон-Плейнсборо и вылечите,- Бреккет снова обратил взор на Хауса.- Девочка очень важна для нас, Вы же понимаете.

-Пушечное мясо,- плюнул Хаус.

-Что Вы!- обиделся Бреккет.- Девочка имеет все, что пожелает, взамен же делает некое усилие над собой ради всей страны.

-Она имеет вид наркоманки, узницы концлагеря и задыхается от боли,- Хауса так и подмывало дать в зубы этому лощеному хлыщу.

-Мы все приносим жертвы, доктор Хаус,- чуть решительнее произнес Бреккет.- Она полетит с Вами в компании двух лучших солдат.

-Мне не нужны вооруженные в больнице!- запротестовал Хаус.

-Это не оговаривается,- жестко произнес Бреккет.- Ради Вашей же безопасности, доктор Хаус, эти люди будут контролировать ее. Вы не представляете, на что способна эта девочка в гневе, не контролируя себя.

-А если она сорвется, то Ваши люди ее пристрелят у всех на виду?- тихо и яростно спросил Хаус.

Бреккет помолчал с минуту, прежде чем ответить.

-В крайнем, только в самом крайнем случае, доктор Хаус.

Хаус готов был голыми рукам разорвать ублюдка, но понимал, что даже этот широкий жест ничего бы не дал. Девчонку нужно было срочно спасать.

-Отдельная палата, если не возражаете,- смягчился Бреккет.- Расходы будут оплачены сверх меры. Девочка не должна ни в чем нуждаться.

«Сволочь!»- подумал Хаус.

-Видите, все решается именно так, как Вы того хотите,- прибавил Бреккет.

Спустя час весьма недолгих сборов – полуобморочную девушку погрузили в вертолет, пристегнув ремнями, вертолет взмыл в небо, держа курс на Принстон-Плейнсборо.

-Нет смысла,- вдруг тихо сказала Рамона, приходя в себя и в полной апатии разглядывая пейзаж в окно.

-Ты будешь здорова,- ответил Хаус, протягивая таблетку вновь. Девушка не стала упрямиться, взяла ее и проглотила.

-Чудак ты,- она смогла даже чуть улыбнуться уголками губ.

Хаус возмутился, но добро.

-Это еще почему?

-Ты испытываешь почти те же боли, что и я, но ты не такой как они все,- она кивнула на замерших охранников.- Эти меня боятся до судорог, ненавидят, а ты не боишься. Тебе все равно.

-Я в первую очередь врач,- Хаус был несколько огорошен откровением девушки.- Я поставлю диагноз, вылечу тебя и пинком отправлю обратно.

Рамона чуть слышно фыркнула от смеха, тут же поморщившись от боли.

-Ты честнее их. Извини, что травмировала,- она прикоснулась пальцами к руке мужчины, но охранники тут же приставили к ее вискам дула пистолетов. – Сволочи,- равнодушно добавила Рамона, убирая руку.

-Уберите пушки,- прорычал Хаус.

-Сэр, у нас приказ,- проговорил один из стражей.- Объект не должен входить в контакт…

-А мне плевать на приказы, уберите пушки!- Хаус потянулся к первому, но Рамона его остановила.

-Не стоит. Оставь их работу и уверенность в том, что они сильнее меня. Они ведь так сильно ошибаются,- синие глаза сверкнули злобой и первый охранник, грубо ткнувший девушку пистолетом, припечатался к сиденью, выронив оружие. Второй мгновенно взвел курок, снова уперев дуло пистолета девушке в висок, но та уже отвернулась, словно соскучившись.- Придурки.

Хаус закрыл глаза. Задание выдалось нелегким.

Под пристальным вниманием охранников, почти не стесняясь обнаживших оружие, пусть и заряженное снотворным, в чем сам Хаус уже начал сомневаться, под любопытными взорами молоденьких медсестричек, под неодобрительно-возмущенным – Кадди, Хаус спустился с вертолетной площадки, сзади которого, заложив руки за спину, шла худенькая высокая девушка-смуглянка с большими синими равнодушными глазами, совершенно неуместно и даже странно смотревшимися в сочетании с общей картиной физиологии девушки.

-Кадди, палату пациентке класса VIP,- бросил диагност, шествуя мимо начальницы.

-Вы – Рамона Кэссиди Уэрта?- Кадди протянула было руку по направлению к девушке, но охранники за спиной той резко вышли вперед.

-Не надо, мэм,- чуть жестче, чем требовалось, предупредил первый, которого Рамона шарахнула в вертолете.- Объект крайне агрессивен.

«Объект» не выражал никакой агрессии, сверкая глазами и с любопытством изучая хрупкую женщину перед собой.

-Мисс Кадди, можете звать меня просто Реми, - чуть улыбнулась девушка, не делая попытки опустить руки.- Мои церберы скорее пустят мне пулю в лоб, чем позволят прикоснуться к кому бы то ни было вне базы.

-Уэрта!- одернул девушку второй страж, почти бесцеремонно поднимая оружие.

Кадди испугалась.

-Немедленно уберите пистолет!- приказала она стальным голосом.- Это медицинское учреждение, а не тир.

-У нас приказ, мэм,- встрял первый.

-А мне – наплевать,- Хаус сотни раз видел Кадди взбешенной, но не настолько, как сейчас. Начальница тигрицей, у которой отобрали детеныша, наступала на рослого федерала.- Это моя больница, и здесь мои правила. Ясно вам?

Первый поспешно убрал пистолет, второй чуть замешкался. Хаус готов был расцеловать Кадди - напугать озверевшим видом, одевшись в дорогущую узкую юбку, «шпильки» и блузку с умопомрачительным вырезом!

-Я доложу вашему начальству, что вы собирались устроить здесь бойню,- прошипела Кадди.

-И поубивать всех пациентов,- встрял Хаус, поражаясь смелости и отчаянному положению Кадди.- Включая особо ценных врачей,- он приложил руку к сердцу и поклонился.

-Сейчас не время, Хаус,- рыкнула на него Кадди.- Я распоряжусь насчет палаты, но учтите,- она снова набросилась на охранников,- еще один только жест, и я лично сверну обоим шеи.

-Кадди, прием скаутов в ФБР закончился в мае! – поддел ее Хаус.

Кадди фыркнула, повернулась к ним спиной и, возмущенно цокая каблуками, торопливо ушла по лестнице вниз.

-Всем все ясно, девочки?- немедленно обернулся к немного растерявшимся воякам Хаус.- Идите поиграйте в тир.

Второй охранник пропустил колкость мимо ушей, но первый, горячий парень, зло сверкнул глазами на мужчину, однако промолчав.

-Они не уйдут, Хаус,- подала голос Рамона.- У них свой интерес ко мне,- она пожала плечами.

Хауса трудно было удивить бесцеремонностью девчонки, с которой она позволяла себе обращаться к нему столь панибратски. В конце концов, она была права – ему действительно было наплевать на нее. Вылечить - да, но не ждать чего-то особенного вроде контакта. Она раскрывалась, что и требовалось для точной постановки диагноза, но ждать от полудикой-полузамученной девочки уважения было бы нелепо.

-Почему на «ты»?- поинтересовался Хаус.

Рамона пожала плечами.

-Я так привыкла. На базе я так обращалась ко всем этим придуркам, включая Бреккета.

-«Придуркам»? Ты всегда так любезна с теми, кто дает тебе пищу, кров и дизайнерские шмотки?- Хаусу был не нужен ответ, просто было интересно.

-Думаешь, им нужна личность?- спокойно спросила Рамона.- Им интереснее использовать меня в качестве оружия. Ты человек умный, ты понимаешь, что ФБР…

Ствол тут же уперся в висок девушки, и она замолчала на миг.

-Крайне несдержанные ребята,- снова заговорила она, глазами указав на охранника.- И крайне глупые,- добавила она чуть громче, коротко взглянув на охранника, отчего тот резко упал на колени, схватившись за горло.

Второе дуло на сцену не вышло, вместо него из кармана второго охранника появилась небольшая черная коробочка, при виде которой девушка побелела так, что даже смуглая кожа не скрыла ужаса.

-Извините,- прошептала она, глядя на коробочку.

Второй охранник, более сдержанный и молчаливый, тут же убрал предмет в карман.

Хаус не понял смысла пантомимы, но сделал вывод, что эта маленькая штучка могла сделать что-то очень неприятное для девушки.

-Да, так о чем я?- как будто спохватился он.- Отдельная палата, питание… довольно сносное, если ты любишь картофельное пюре и сосиски.

-Доктор Хаус…- девушка судорожно вздохнула и как-то отчаянно взглянула на мужчину.- Простите за… простите меня…

Хаус недоуменно взглянул на еле живую от страха девчонку и приподнял брови.

-Я… Вы… - она начала задыхаться, оседая на пол и закатывая глаза.

Охранники еле успели подхватить уже бесчувственное тело.

Хаус приложил руку к шее девушки и тут же закричал в коридор:

-Остановка сердца!

Глава 3

Рамона очнулась уже на койке в палате. Снова ночь. Она провалялась так целый день?

За стеной негромко переговаривались.

-…ходячая бомба замедленного действия – точно не знаешь, когда рванет, но рванет обязательно,- говорил Хаус.

-Она человек, нельзя же обвинять ее в том, что она есть!- увещевал голос женщины, кажется, Кадди.

-Девчонка остановила свое сердце! Полагаешь, анализы врут?- возмутился Хаус.- Я трижды перепроверил – она пережила сильнейший шок и каким-то образом сама…

-Хаус, прекрати, бога ради! – вскипела Кадди.- Я закрываю глаза на твои фокусы при постановке диагноза, но люди не могут останавливать свое сердце, если они не тибетские йоги!

-Индийские,- поправил Хаус.- И все равно, девчонка – уникум. Она может поднять танк.

-Хаус!- окончательно взмутилась Кадди.

-Поговорим позже, - оборвал женщину Хаус и открыл двери, заглядывая внутрь.- Я так и думал, ты еще и тибетский лама,- вынес он диагноз, подходя к койке Рамоны и крутя в руке папку.- Что еще умеешь, помимо игры в кегли с солдатами?

Рамона даже возмутиться не могла - что-то мешало в горле.

Хаус вытянул из ее горла трубку и пытливо воззрился на девушку.

-Я не поднимаю танк – это слишком большая нагрузка на мозг,- Рамона откашлялась и закрыла глаза. Теперь этот человек ее возненавидит как и федералы.- И я не умею останавливать сердце.

-Да ну?- изумился Хаус, садясь на койку и прикладывая к ее лбу руку.- Врать без запинки и даже не покраснеть – да ты в самом деле уникум!

-Я не вру!- Рамона стряхнула руку мужчины и зло сверкнула глазами. Прикроватный столик тонко задребезжал, аппарат искусственного дыхания завибрировал.

Хаус не долго думая влепил девушке пощечину – тряска прекратилась.

-Обычно я не бью женщин,- спокойно пояснил он, когда Рамона растерянно схватилась за щеку,- но не тогда, когда женщины грозят угробить дорогое оборудование и истерят.

-Я не…- начала Рамона, но продолжать не стала. Ей не верили… как и всегда, ей не верили. Привычное дело, что и Хаус оказался подонком.- Я этого не делала, просто я…

-Что?- наклонился к ней Хаус.

-Ничего,- она отвернулась, пряча глаза.- Пошел ты…

-Ответ уникума!- тут же вскричал Хаус.- Другого я не ожидал от девчонки, не способной себя контролировать.

Рамона проигнорировала оскорбление. Плевать ей на этого человечка. Что он может? Калека, наркоман – даже при ней не стесняясь глотает свою дрянь, зная, что та его угробит. Все люди одинаковые, разница лишь в степени их ненависти и страха по отношению к ней.

Она услышала, как он открывает баночку с таблетками и, резко схватив его за руку, приподнялась, глядя ему в глаза.

-Если ты такой умный, почему ты не излечишь себя, ублюдочный инвалид?- злобно прошипела она.

Голубые глаза перед ней сузились.

-Отпусти,- тихо произнес он.

-Или что?- с вызовом вскинула голову Рамона.- Снова ударишь меня? Понравилось? Ты такой же, как эти ублюдки,- она кивнула в сторону двери.

-Я не буду тебя бить,- тихо ответил он, чувствуя, что пальцы девушки сжимаются все сильнее.- Я хочу вылечить тебя и вышвырнуть вон.

Рамона пронзила его горящим ненавистью взглядом, но промолчала и разжала хватку.

-Если бы ты знал, что еще я могу, ты бы стал проводить эксперименты и требовать повтора?- спокойнее спросила она.

-И что ты можешь еще, помимо оскорблений ублюдочного инвалида?- Хаус растер запястье. Девчонка ему надоела хуже сопливо-влюбленных глаз Кэмерон в свою бытность.

Рамона села на койке и кивнула:

-Можно? Только не дергайся, я не причиню боли.

-Валяй,- разрешил Хаус, напрягаясь и ожидая очередной порции истерии, но девушка бережно дотронулась одной рукой до поврежденного ею же запястья мужчины, второй рукой очень осторожно прикоснулась к его бедру - Хаус дернулся - и закрыла глаза.

-И как я должен реагировать на сексуальное домога… - Хаус запнулся от неожиданности – пульсирующая боль в ноге стихала, как будто открыли краник и выпустили застоявшийся поток.

-Помолчи, ты мешаешь,- сквозь зубы произнесла Рамона.

Минута… две… боль прошла, Рамона открыла глаза, взглянув на ошалевшего и неверящего счастью Хауса.

-Гипноз?- спросил он, машинально потирая бедро.

-Отключение центров боли,- ответила девушка.- Ты наркоман по привычке. Бедро болит не от операции, а потому, что ты ждешь боли и глотаешь наркоту, чтобы снять фантомную боль.

Брови Хауса полезли на лоб в прямом смысле слова.

-Я заметил у тебя в комнате книги по медицине,- начал он.- Компьютер мигал окошком, открытым на списке врачей, так что я почти не удивлен.

-Я изучала свои симптомы сама,- пояснила Рамона.- Хотела избавиться от болей и уколов успокоительного. Мне не кололи ничего болеутоляющего, кроме морфия. А врачи… меня оповестили о госте. Должна же я была знать, кого покалечить, чтобы тот от меня отстал!

Она откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза.

-Я могу не только калечить, Хаус, и они об этом знают. Наверное, потому и ценят, хотя за разрушение все же больше, чем за созидание,- философски закончила она.

-Блеск,- как-то растерянно произнес он.- Что еще? Жертвоприношения младенцев, укрепляющие потенцию?

-Ты не дурак, Хаус,- синие глаза распахнулись – внутри бездонных озер плескалась мука.- Живой меня не выпустят. Им наплевать, буду я счастлива, не буду ли, надо мне что-то или нет, им нужна машина для убийства и они своего уже добились.

Хаус вдруг осознал, что девочка знает, о чем говорит. Она была далеко не наивна и более того – она явно говорила про употребление своих способностей в нечеловечных методах.

-Сколько?- коротко спросил он, внутренне холодея.

-За все годы – пятеро, включая ребенка,- как-то равнодушно ответила она.- В ходе эксперимента мне пришлось убить даже мальчика-сироту… его голова взорвалась как арбуз.

Хауса всего передернуло – девочка не врала. Ее глаза не врали…

-Мне жаль,- прошептал он.

Синие океаны глаз девушки тут же взглянули на него.

-Не думаю. А теперь можешь от души меня возненавидеть – мутанта, убийцу…

-Мои пациенты…- голос предательски сорвался в хрип.- Я не мог спасти и…

-Ты мучил их ради забавы или по приказу?- тон Рамоны был убийственно спокоен. Казалось, еще немного и будет взрыв, но она была по-настоящему спокойна, что вызывало только страх у доктора.- Тебя хвалили и давали за это конфетку?

-Нет,- Хаус качнул головой, опуская глаза и понимая всю гниль людской расы. Люди не только лгали, что было бы половиной беды, люди наслаждались болью других людей. Конечно, Хаус тоже не был святым и так же мучил особо трудных пациентов с целью выяснить все обстоятельства, но он был врачом, он хотел помогать, пусть и ценой страданий пациентов, которые те в редких случаях вполне заслуживали.

Он встал, впервые наслаждаясь короткой передышкой от вечной боли, подошел к двери и обернулся.

-Извини за пощечину.

-Ерунда,- махнула рукой девушка.- Оно того стоило.

-И… спасибо за…- он снова потер бедро.

-Хаус!- окликнула его Рамона.- Учти, это ненадолго. Мне жаль, но я не могу лечить… только временно снять боль.

Конечно, он и сам это понял.

-Все равно, спасибо, Рамона.

-Зови меня Реми,- чуть улыбнулась она.- Я же зову тебя просто по фамилии.

Хаус усмехнулся.

-Спасибо… Реми. Отдыхай, завтра трудный день.

И вышел за двери.

Ночь прошла сумбурно. Нога напомнила о себе около трех часов, когда в сон и так беспокойно спящего мужчины вырвались стрелки с пистолетами и зацепили его шальной пулей.

Хаус вздрогнул, проснулся и в темноте нашарил флакон с таблетками. Реми успокоила нервы, но, как она и сказала, ненадолго. Ах, если б она могла подольше! Хоть на день!

Хаус повалялся в кровати еще немного, пока окончательно не понял, что уснуть не удастся, поднялся, принял душ, перекусил и поехал на работу.

В палате девушки не оказалось. Покрывало было аккуратно заправлено, капельница стояла рядом. Что пугало еще больше – отсутствие охраны около дверей палаты.

-Этого еще не хватало!- возмутился Хаус, разворачиваясь и ковыляя до регистратуры.- Уэрта! Где она?

Регистраторша посмотрела на грозного демона всея больницы, проверила записи и ответила, что понятия не имеет, где девушка, ее не выписывали и она не покидала больницу ни по земле, ни по небу.

-Если она прокопала подземный ход - заставлю ползти за ней следом,- пообещал Хаус.

Дотопав до лифта, он поднялся к коматозникам и…

-Какого черта?!- второй раз возмутился он, увидев в первой же палате искомое, стоявшее рядом с койкой молодого парня.- Не успела оправиться сама, как пристаешь к парням! Уже нашалили без папочки?

-Хаус, ты засранец,- сообщила девушка тихо.- Прекрати вопить, как больной слон.

-Я здоровый слон!- трагически прошептал он, подходя к койке.- Он не самый лучший любовник и, кроме того, гей,- зачем-то сказал он, кивая на больного.

Девушка не ответила. Она просто стояла и смотрела на парня.

-Я тут иногда сплю с ним,- снова влез Хаус. С удовольствием отметив смятение в синих глазах девушки, добавил:- Рядом. Он не возражает.

Рамона обернулась к нему, фыркнула, не выдержала и засмеялась.

-Хаус, ты невозможный человек!- сказала она, задыхаясь от смеха.

-Я терпеть не могу, когда надо мной смеются,- мрачно ответил Хаус, в душе улыбаясь, но не позволяя себе портить имидж засранца.- И я терпеть не могу людей.

Рамона резко оборвала смех, серьезно на него взглянув.

-Ты встаешь с постели, несмотря на боль,- в ее голосе слышалось уважение,- ты горстями пьешь отраву, ты приходишь на работу, строя из себя черте что, ты ставишь диагнозы и лечишь… и ты говоришь, что ты не любишь людей? Зачем ты тогда здесь сейчас?

-Решил убедиться в сохранности и целостности больницы,- не моргнув, соврал он, поражаясь проницательности девчонки.

Рамона покачала головой, почему-то взяв его за руку и чуть поглаживая его пальцы.

-Чуткие пальцы пианиста,- сказала она задумчиво, глядя на его руки.- Все лгут, Хаус, ты – не исключение. Тебе не все равно, потому ты и пришел сюда, когда нога снова заболела и сон стал тревожен.

-Ты еще и телепат?- вскинул он брови.- И не приставай ко взрослым дядям!- «сурово» сказал он, однако не делая попыток убрать руку.

-Я телекинетик,- поправила Рамона.- Но я еще умею чувствовать людей.

-Ну и хорошо,- согласился Хаус.- А то как-то не хочется знать, что твои мысли станут народным достоянием. А способностей к телепортации у тебя, случаем, нет?

-Нет,- снова засмеялась Рамона.- Пошли, мы ему мешаем своей болтовней.

-Ему? Мы?- Хаус уже устал удивляться.- Ему принести яблочный сок или сразу пригласить стриптизершу?

-Завтра ему понадобятся все ваши штуки – он проснется,- задумчиво глядя на юношу, сказала Рамона.

-Постскриптум,- Хаус возвел глаза к потолку.- Не забыть проверить Уэрта на телепатию и способность снять с Кадди юбку при всех.

Рамона только улыбнулась шутке.

-И все же, где ты спрятала трупы?- спросил Хаус, когда они шли по коридорам в его офис.

-Что? – испугалась она.

-Куда делись охранники,- он почувствовал себя скотиной – напомнить девочке о ее прошлом!

-Не знаю,- она пожала плечами.- Наверное, где-то около больницы. Я слышала, что им приказали оставить меня в покое и покинуть здание, если я пообещаю ничего и никого не трогать.

-И тебе поверили?

-Нет, конечно. За мной всегда следят.

-Жаль, а то я предложил бы тебе побег в Лос-Анжелес.

-Не смешно,- почему-то мрачно огрызнулась она.- Я не могу сбежать.

-Поводок мешает?- голубые глаза диагноста уперлись в синие девушки, когда путь до кабинета закончился.

-И не только он,- она толкнула двери, входя внутрь.

-Не дергайся, ну сколько говорить!

-Ты меня замучила, девчонка! Не умеешь – не берись!

-Пошел ты… АЙ! Черт, это ты виноват!

Фырк, стук, шевеление.

-Съела?

-Один-два! Выкуси, засранец!

Радостный смех.

Если открыть закрытые двери, за ними обнаружится интересная картина – клюшка Хауса стоит в углу, сам Хаус находятся рядом с девушкой, стоящей около игры в настольный хоккей.

Азарт обоих игроков, смех – в кабинете Хауса эти двое были недолго. Когда Рамона во второй раз чуть помогла диагносту в его проблеме с ногой, он предложил ей сыграть в хоккей в комнате отдыха.

Он почему-то искренне хотел, чтобы девушка радовалась жизни и не думала о возвращении в клетку ФБР.

-Один-три! – закричала Рамона.- Все, больше не хочу.

-Эй, так не честно!- сопротивлялся Хаус.- Требую реванш!

-Я серьезно, я больше не могу,- извинилась она.

-Ты жульничала,- «сурово» припечатал Хаус, садясь на диван в углу.

-Недоказуемо,- парировала она, опускаясь прямо на пол.

-Есть хочешь?- кивнул он подбородком.

-Нет. Я мало ем.

Мозг Хауса тут же отметил ее худобу и сопоставил с ее словами.

-Ты не ела целый день, но не хочешь есть и сейчас,- медленно произнес он.

-Ну да,- она развела руками.- Я же сказала, что ем мало. Просто не хочу.

-И у тебя головные боли,- не слушал ее Хаус, уже анализируя информацию.

-Ну да, но…

-Что за штуку держал тот парень из ФБР, что тебя так напугала?

Рамона тут же насупилась.

-Не важно.

-Реми… Рамона…

-Нет! И хватит об этом,- в комнате дрогнули стекла.

Хаус уже догадывался, что тайны этой девочки еще не закончились. Она что-то упорно скрывала, но надо не быть Хаусом, чтобы не расколоть этот крепкий орешек.

-Внимание, класс!- едва команда собралась, Хаус мгновенно приступил к работе, не тратя время даром.- Пациентка, возраст семнадцать лет, жалобы на головную боль. Предложения?

-Мигрень как простейшее,- пожала плечами Тринадцатая.

-Молодец, два за домашнюю работу,- отозвался Хаус.- Пациентка не испытывает чувства голода, она тощая, я бы сказал бледная, не будь она мулаткой. Помимо всего, у нее был сердечный приступ. Бессонница так же относится к нашему делу, как и лопнувшие сосуды в глазах.

-Менингит,- предположил Тауб.

-Повышенное внутричерепное давление и как следствие вегето-сосудистая дистония,- задумался Каттнер.

-Объемное образование головного мозга,- скрестил руки Форман.

-Или все вместе,- пожал плечами Каттнер.

-Малярия?- предположила Тринадцатая.

-Она редко гуляет,- оборвал девушку Хаус.- Пациентка ведет замкнутую жизнь, почти нигде не бывает и общается с весьма стерильными людьми.

-Аутоиммунное,- снова ответила Тринадцатая.

-Я уже поставил тебе оценку,- обернулся к ней Хаус.- В следующий раз выгоню вон из класса.

-Грибок?- засомневался Тауб.

-Анамнез чист, как свежеснесенное яичко,- ответил Хаус.- КТ, МРТ и прочие анализы в норме. И все же, боли и прочее никуда не девается.- Он засунул нос в папку. Что-то вдруг показалось ему странным.- Анализы… как я не заметил сразу?! Возьмите новые анализы крови, кала, мочи, всего, что можно, и засуньте ее в камеру проверки мозгов!- приказал он.

Команда тут же исчезла, а Хаус раздраженно швырнул папку на стол.

Его провели вокруг пальца, а он даже этого не заметил!

-Нет!

-Но это не больно!

-НЕТ!

-Но…

-Пошли вон! Я сказала нет!

-Доктор Хаус велел…

-Мне плевать, что он велел, можете передать ему, чтоб шел к черту, я не пойду ни на какое обследование мозга!

-Если мы передадим ему Ваши слова, он огорчится.

-А мне…

-Все – вон!- бурное выяснение отношений прервал спокойный до убийственного состояния голос светилы Диагностического отделения.- Если ты самостоятельно не пойдешь, я притащу тебя силком,- пообещал Хаус побагровевшей от гнева девушке.- Сначала я тебя привяжу к койке, потом усыплю и все равно засуну в камеру.

-Не посмеешь!- змеей зашипела Рамона, балансируя на грани приступа гнева.

-Я? Ты меня плохо знаешь.

Рамона внезапно притихла и опустила голову.

-Не люблю промывания мозгов,- жалобно прошептала она.- Это всегда очень больно.

Хаусу стало ее жаль. Он понятия не имел, что с ней делали эти выродки.

-Это не больно,- успокоительно сказал он, садясь и кладя руку на ее кисть.- Я хоть и мерзкая задница, но я не вру. Сейчас – я не вру. Это просто аппарат, куда ты ляжешь и проедешь чуть внутрь, чтобы мы смогли увидеть работу твоего мозга и органов.

-Не стоит,- серьезно ответила она, убирая руку.- Меня уже засовывали в один аппарат, я потом месяц мучилась от боли.

-Это не больно,- повторил Хаус.

-Тебе не понравится увиденное,- почти согласилась она.

-Что бы там я ни увидел, это будет врачебной тайной,- пообещал он и подумал, что сдержит слово.

-Ты себе даже не представляешь, на что ты подписался,- горько усмехнулась девушка и в уголках ее глаз блеснули слезы.- Не делай этого, просто пропиши мне какие-нибудь таблетки или уколы, но не лезь в мою голову.

Хаус в смятении вздохнул. Она знала, что он мог обнаружить, она боялась и не хотела, чтобы он видел это…

-Это единственный шанс вылечить тебя. Анализы у тебя чистые, но ведь боль продолжается?

Она кивнула.

-Все равно, не нужно тебе видеть…

-Ты впустила меня в свой мир,- осторожно начал Хаус с другого бока.- Ты позволила мне узнать тебя чуть лучше, чем федералы. Ты мне… ты доверяешь мне?

Синие глаза наполнились слезами.

-Именно потому и не хочу причинить тебе боль. Просто дай мне рецепт лекарства.

-Реми,- он снова положил руку на ее кисть и чуть сжал,- я не знаю, что с тобой сделали эти люди, но я желаю тебе выздороветь. Я ведь почти поверил в то, что мы друзья,- чуть больнее уколол он ее совесть.- С моим-то характером… сама понимаешь,- на ее губах обозначилась еле заметная улыбка.

-Не надо, пожалуйста,- попросила она, но он покачал головой.

-Боюсь, что это единственная возможность помочь тебе.

Взгляды встретились. В голубых было искреннее желание помочь, синие были темны от физической боли и душевных страданий.

Она кивнула, закрыв глаза и снова беззвучно плача.

Никогда еще команда не видела такого бережного отношения своего босса к пациенту – Хаус обнял девушку и она зарыдала у него на плече.

-Боже мой!- поразилась Тринадцатая.- В июне выпадет снег!

Кушетка медленно вползала внутрь аппарата – Рамона лежала, не шевелясь, с бешено бьющимся сердцем где-то в горле.

-Не волнуйся,- успокаивающе произнес в микрофон Хаус.- Это не больно.

-Впервые вижу Вас таким…- начал Каттнер, но Хаус метнул в него предупреждающий взгляд:

-Еще слово от кого-нибудь, и я всех уволю!

-Начинаю сканирование,- сказала Тринадцатая.- Сердце в норме…

-Легкие чистые,- отозвался Тауб.

-Печень – норма,- Каттнер.

-Перехожу в головной мозг,- Тринадцатая.- Затемнение.

-Увеличь!- приказал Хаус, уже чувствуя подступающий гнев и ужас.

-Два!- поправилась Тринадцатая.- Что за черт?

На мониторе отчетливо виднелось два небольших шарообразных предмета, которых явно в мозгу быть не должно.

-Что за…- начал Тауб.

-Это микрочип,- вынес вердикт Хаус.

-Чип? – не понял Каттнер.- Типа следящего устройства? Наша пациента – особо опасная уголовница?

-Заткнись,- посоветовал коллеге Тауб. – А второе что?

-Предмет явно искусственный,- встряла Тринадцать.- Осколок пули?

Но Хаус уже догадался: черная коробочка в руке федерала, паника девушки…

-Это бомба. Микробомба.

Врачи ахнули.

Хаус включил динамик.

-Реми…- девушка дернулась.- Реми, ты знала, что у тебя в голове...

-Я просила тебя…- она заплакала.- Они убьют тебя!

-Реми,- Хаус как мог сдерживал желание придушить Бреккета.- Реми, ты знала про… у тебя в голове бомба.

-Вытаскивай ее!- приказал Тауб Тринадцатой.

Кушетка еще не успела полностью выползти, а девушка резко села и, обхватив колени руками, горько заплакала.

-Господи!- глаза Тринадцатой расширились до предела, руки Каттнера затряслись, Тауб открыл рот, а Хаус… Хаус стиснул зубы в бессильном гневе – подонки из ФБР контролировали Рамону полностью. Если бы она отказалась подчиняться, ее голова попросту бы взорвалась.

-Ублюдки!- едва дыша от злобы, выдохнул Хаус, глядя на скорчившуюся плачущую девушку.

Глава 4

Первая реакция любого нормального человека, тем более мужчины – набить обидчику морду. Но надо быть Хаусом, чтобы понимать, что от его криков и обвинений по телефону ничего не изменится – девчонку увезут и тогда ничего уже исправить будет нельзя.

Гений Хауса лихорадочно искал выход и нашел только один.

-Операция!

Команда дружно вздрогнула.

-Сейчас?!- неверяще попытался возразить Тауб.- Но это невозможно, анализы…

-К черту анализы, - едва не зарычал Хаус, глядя на плачущую за стеклом девушку.- Я и без того знаю, что они в норме.

Он с проворностью кошки обогнул приборы и прошел в кабинет к Рамоне.

-Рамона… Реми, - он постарался придать голосу спокойствия, хотя вышло плохо.- Надо удалить бомбу. Мы можем…

-НЕТ!- взвизгнула девушка, резко вскочив – на ресницах блеснули слезы, лицо перекошено от страха.- Ты не понимаешь, они убьют тебя!

-Реми,- Хаус готов был снова резать себе руки от отчаяния.- Эта штука убьет ТЕБЯ! Ее нужно удалить, и чип…

-Хаус, - застонала Рамона,- ну как же ты не понимаешь? Они «ведут» меня! Они думают, что контролируют меня и только в крайнем случае меня… они меня…- она не смогла продолжить.- Я не могу рисковать, они и так убьют меня, если что-то пойдет не так, так и так, понимаешь?- быстро заговорила она.

Хаус вконец растерялся. Впервые перед ним стояла непосильная задача – пациент не хотел умирать, но не хотел на операцию. Несовершеннолетняя девушка, официальные опекуны – ее начальники-садисты, сделать ей операцию без подписи ее опекунов – лишиться лицензии врача, покатить под откос карьеру, жизнь – все!

И все же Хаус не был бы собой, если бы не искал выход.

-Реми, операцию я проведу, а там – хоть потоп!- решимость, с которой он принял решение, поразила и его, и девушку, и команду.

Тринадцатая в ужасе закрыла рот ладонями, широко открыв глаза, Каттнер открыл рот, Тауба, казалось, вот-вот хватит сердечный приступ.

-Я возьму вину на себя,- Хаус обернулся к девушке и коснулся ее руки своей.

-Ты спятил,- застонала она.- Это страшные люди, Хаус!

-Знаю,- отрезал он.- Но я выполняю клятву Гиппократа.

-Отвечать будем вместе!- донеслось из динамика. Тауб смог справиться с шоком и теперь решительно задрал подбородок. Тринадцатая с недоверием посмотрела на коллегу и произнесла:

-Я с вами.

-Не буду выделяться из компании,- Каттнер широко улыбнулся.- Пойду разведаю насчет операционной.

Он сорвался с места чуть ли не бегом.

Рамона с ужасом и благодарностью смотрела на храбрецов. Они казались девушке олимпийскими богами - грозный Зевс, Афина, Асклепий и Геракл. Они готовы были рискнуть своей карьерой и жизнями ради нее – никто никогда такого не делал.

-Хаус, откажись, не губи себя и их,- в последний раз попросила Рамона.

Тот только молча покачал головой.

-Что у нее в голове?!- не поверила Кадди.- Бомба?! Ты спятил?- она всеми силами пыталась понять, он издевается или в кои-то веки серьезен.

-Смотри сама,- Хаус швырнул на стол рентген-снимки.

-Боже мой!- едва не закричала Кадди, разглядев два сферических предмета на снимке.- Господи, боже мой! Хаус, что это за люди?!

-Нелюди,- мрачно ответил Хаус.- Так даешь операционную и Чейза?

-Разумеется!- таким тоном ответила она, будто он спросил у нее: будет ли дважды два – четыре.- Вытащи из нее эту гадость, Хаус.

Хаус уже мыл руки, как из операционной донесся плач.

-Я не могу!- кричала девушка, пробуя вырваться из ремней.- Не надо!

Хаус плюнул на чистоту и рванул внутрь.

-Рамона!- рявкнул он для профилактики истерики.- Прекрати немедленно!

По лицу девушки текли слезы, она затравленно взглянула на влетевшего Хауса и зажмурилась.

-Мне страшно! Я не хочу умирать!

-Ты не умрешь,- пообещал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на опешивших от такого непривычного вида переживающего Хауса врачей.- Это просто операция.

Он не стал говорить, что операция была очень непростой – чип плотно засел в коре головного мозга и постепенно оброс тканями. Вырезать его нужно было крайне осторожно. Что говорить об удалении бомбы из головы девушки - он даже думать об этом боялся. Никто толком не знал, закреплена ли эта штука или нет, что приведет к взрыву, на что она среагирует?

-Наркоз,- велел он анестезиологу. – Не бойся, все будет хорошо,- наверное, впервые он произнес такую фразу и таким добрым тоном.

Выйдя за двери и снова намыливая руки, Хаус думал, что впервые он ослабил сердце от пут, позволив себе сопереживать. Пусть потом по больнице поползут глупые слухи, что Хаус скоро нацепит ангельские крылышки и пойдет раздавать подарки, пусть Кэмерон сколько угодно одаряет его влюбленными взглядами, пусть все катится к черту – это будет неважно.

То, что с ним сделает ФБР – это куда страшнее раздачи подарков.

То, что они сделали с девочкой – фашизм.

Когда он вошел в двери, девушку уже закрепили.

-Надрез во второй зоне,- прокомментировал свои действия Чейз.- Кора не повреждена… черт, засел намертво,- чип оброс тканью настолько, что резать по живому, означало непременно задеть что-то очень важное, девочка могла навсегда остаться инвалидом от любого неверного движения.

Больше всего нервировало осознание нахождения бомбы в голове Рамоны. Никто не знал, взорвется ли она при прикосновении или нет.

-Вижу ее!- Хаус, второй хирург, осторожно, едва ощутимо запустил пинцет в кору мозга и коснулся шарика. Врачи замерли. – Плотно засел, зараза,- выругался Хаус.- В стороны!- приказал он, и врачи дружно отскочили, давая больше места.- Осторожно… осторожно… Есть! Идет! Еще немного-о-о… - он медленно вытянул плотный черный шарик из коры и так же осторожно положил в лоток, дав знак медсестре убрать лоток из операционной.- Чейз, дальше сам, - он отступил от девушки.

Чейз тут же снова приступил к вырезанию чипа.

-Надрез… очень оброс тканью, боюсь повредить нервы… Еще немного… у-у-уф-ф-ф-ф…- Чейз вытащил шарик, обросший чем-то черным.

-Да он окислился!- Хаус наклонил голову над лотком, в который Чейз бросил шарик.- Неудивительно, откуда головные боли, бессонница и отсутствие аппетита.- Заканчивайте, а я пошел.

-Хаус, куда…- но Хаус уже не слышал Чейза.

-Бомба…- Кадди задумчиво покрутила ручку в пальцах. Она откинулась в кресле и не глядя отшвырнула от себя писчий предмет.- Господи, да о чем они там в своем ФБР думали, когда засовывали в голову девчонке бомбу?!

-Не можешь контролировать - доминируй как можешь,- прокомментировал Хаус.- Не можешь доминировать – убей.

-Хаус, они же могли ее…- Кадди на миг закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться.- В голове не укладывается! Как так можно?

-У них своя работа – защищать нас от людей-икс, у нас своя – пытаться спасти людей-икс от них,- заключил Хаус.- И все довольны.

-Чудо, что они ничего не узнали,- выдохнула она облегченно.

-Еще не вечер,- мудро ответил Хаус.

И был прав.

Гром прогремел через неделю, когда в больницу явились федералы. Кадди, белая как мел, едва успела предупредить Хауса.

-Вы не можете забрать пациентку, она…- даже Хаус не смог помешать людям при исполнении, когда на него наставили автоматы.

-Доктор Хаус,- мягко произнес Бреккет,- признаться, я не разочаровался в Вас. Вы смогли вылечить девочку, но поступили несколько опрометчиво, удалив следящее устройство и бомбу.

-Вы напичкали голову девчонки тротилом в капсуле, которая не выдержала среды головного мозга,- зло ответил диагност, не обращая внимания на автоматы, направленные в него.- Она могла взорваться сама по себе!

-Мы исследуем и исправим ошибки, доктор Хаус, но Вам я настоятельно порекомендовал бы не высовываться,- не меняя мягкого тона, ответил Бреккет.- Не ровен час, Вы можете однажды не проснуться.

-Вы мне угрожаете?- Хаус был предельно спокоен внешне, но внутренне готов был махнуть рукой на стрелков и свернуть офицеришке его жирную шею.

-Не имею ни малейшего желания угрожать столь важному доктору,- заметил Бреккет.- Девочку мы забираем с собой. Спасибо и всего доброго, доктор Хаус.

Бреккет протянул руку, но Хаус даже не шевельнулся, пронзая того взглядом.

Офицер пожал плечами и повернулся к доктору спиной.

-Хаус…- Кадди схватила его за руку.- Они заберут ее, Хаус!

-Я не готов продырявить свое и без того покалеченное тело еще парой-тройкой пуль,- мрачно ответил тот, глядя, как носилки с девушкой уносят по лестнице наверх, к вертолетной площадке…

Утро выдалось особенно морозным. Не хотелось ничего – ни вставать с теплой кровати, ни пить утренний кофе, ни выходить на пронзительный ветер, ни тащиться на работу.

Хаус поморщился от боли, машинально потер ногу и отбросил одеяло.

Полгода как никаких известий о девчонке. Полгода ежедневных унизительных мучений совести, казалось бы надежно спрятанной в скорлупе отчуждения и маской сволочи.

Рамона Уэрта словно бы и не существовала вовсе. Так… мимолетная пациентка с ринитом.

Месяц в больнице было только и разговоров, что о Рамоне и бомбе – Чейз поделился с Кэмерон по секрету… месяц слез Кадди, опухших глаз, надежно скрытых под толстым слоем косметики. Кошмарный месяц дикой боли в поврежденной мышце…

ФБР никогда бы не сказало, что стало с девчонкой. Он и так слишком далеко зашел. Хаус мог только гадать, выжила ли она, всадили ли ей пулю в лоб или заново вставили датчик и микро-бомбу.

В любом случае, о девушке он больше ничего не слышал.

В приемном царило бурное обсуждение какой-то новости, даже Кадди излучала просто неприличную волну счастья, хоть и молчала. Медсестры провожали взглядом хмурую фигуру диагноста, неимоверно того раздражая цветущими физиономиями.

-Я даже не буду тебя отчитывать за опоздание,- улыбнулась Кадди.

-Рождество уже прошло, - напомнил Хаус.- Новый год – тоже. Корпоративы давно канули в Лету и пора приниматься за рутину, а не источать сексуальные флюиды.

-Хаус, перестань,- шутливо пихнула его в бок Кадди.- Улыбнись, жизнь прекрасна.

-В последний раз я слышал такое перед тем случаем, когда умер пациент с тромбом в легком,- Хаус отодвинул женщину с пути и нажал кнопку лифта.

-Хаус, я тебя предупредила – улыбнись, пока не поздно!- крикнула Кадди ему вслед.

-Да вот сейчас все брошу и буду скалить зубы,- проворчал он, нажимая свой этаж.

Раздраженно бросив свой рюкзак около стола, Хаус скинул куртку и достал таблетки.

-Как мне все надоело!- с чувством произнес он, глотая две и поворачиваясь к комнате совещаний.- А эти…

-Привет,- тихо сказала девушка с короткой стрижкой-ежиком, сидя в дальнем конце комнаты около стеллажа с книгами.- Я уже думала, что уеду, не попрощавшись и так и не сказав спасибо.

-Да, но… ты жива!- только и выдавил Хаус.

-Конечно, ты же вытащил бомбу из моего черепа,- улыбнулась девушка, вставая и подходя к нему.- Это тебе,- она протянула ему увесистую коробку.

-Книга?- скуксился тот, не принимая дар.

-Ты любишь сладости - это конфеты,- она положила коробку на его стол, видя, что у него шок.- Ты присядь, а то у тебя такой вид, будто перед тобой привидение,- улыбнулась она.

Хаус как-то совершенно не грациозно рухнул в свое кресло и машинально потянулся к новой порции викодина как к спасательному кругу, не зная чем занять руки.

-Не стоит,- заметила девушка, присаживаясь на стул рядом.- Лучше валерианы.

-Но… как?- на едином дыхании выдохнул он, глядя на нее ошалелыми глазами.

-Когда меня увезли, я еще месяц была отстранена от работы,- пояснила она.- А потом… потом мне хотели снова вживить датчик, но… В общем, операция изменила меня кардинально и ФБР потеряло ко мне интерес.

-Ты больше не…- Хаус поднял брови.

Девушка хитро улыбнулась.

-Просто я стала взрослой, Хаус,- ответила она.- За мной наблюдали еще два месяца, пока не поняли, что я больше ничего не могу для них сделать.

-Я даже не думал, что мы повредим что-то,- пробормотал он, разглядывая девушку - она поправилась, обрела округлые формы, глаза стали живыми, яркими, даже короткая прическа не портила, а скорее подчеркивала черты смуглого лица.

-Я не знаю, что ты там повредил, но это к лучшему,- она улыбнулась.- У меня все в порядке, я весной поступаю в колледж. Буду учиться на медицинском.

-Что? Где?- словно очнулся Хаус.

-Я подумала,- она сделала задумчивое лицо,- а не составить ли мне тебе конкуренцию?

Он фыркнул и улыбнулся.

-О практике у меня можешь и не мечтать.

-Откуда ты узнал, что я буду учиться на нефрологии?- хитро подмигнула она.

Хаус улыбнулся так широко и добро, что девушка готова была кинуться ему на шею. Но она не кинулась.

-В общем, жизнь налаживается. Я и Грег…- он хлопнул глазами.- Грег – мой парень, мы месяц уже вместе,- смутилась она.- Он тоже медик, иммунолог. В общем, я и Грег живем у него… Я и не знала, что секс – это так здорово!- искренне произнесла она, сверкая счастливыми глазами.

Хаус улыбнулся снова. Перед ним сидела привлекательная девушка, здоровая, нормальная, а где-то в кошмарном прошлом это была худая, измотанная, заплаканная девочка, непонятно почему доверившаяся единственному человеку, который готов был протянуть ей руку помощи.

-Я рад за тебя… за вас с Грегом,- ответил Хаус.- Значит, теперь все по нулям?

-Я стала взрослой, Хаус,- пожала плечами Рамона.- Но…- мячик, лежавший на столе, под пристальным взглядом девушки поднялся со своего места и опустился Хаусу в руку,- я ведь не сказала, что я стала обычной,- широко улыбнулась она.

Хаус фыркнул.

Рамона встала.

-Мне пора. Знаешь, я не стала тащить тебе цветы, хотя могла бы принести огромный букет. Просто подумала, что ты не любишь их, а предпочтешь сладости.

Хаус неловко поднялся.

-Что ж… мне надо поприветствовать будущую коллегу и конкурентку по медицине?- усмехнулся он.

-Мне никогда не стать тебе конкуренткой,- справедливо заметила девушка.- Ты гений, а я…

Она немного постояла, как будто задумавшись, а потом резко подбежала к мужчине и обняла за шею. Хаус настолько растерялся, что тоже обнял девушку.

-Спасибо, что не отказался от меня,- прошептала она, прижавшись к его щеке своей.- Прости, что вела себя, как дура.

-Я тоже хорош,- вздохнул он, мягко разрывая объятия.- Удачи тебе, Рамона.

-Реми,- поправила его она.- Удачи тебе, Хаус… Грегори,- хитро улыбнулась она, смутившись собственной смелости. Хаус не стал ее поправлять.

«Шикарная стала задница!»- подумал он, в последний раз разглядывая девушку, отошедшую к двери.

Она вдруг обернулась и чуть прищурилась.

-Спасибо. Должна сказать, ты мне тоже нравишься,- сказала она, подмигнув.- Но у нас слишком большая разница в возрасте.

«Теле…»- подумал Хаус. Девушка кивнула.

-Операция, доктор. Я на это и рассчитывала с самого начала – довести до нее любым средством. Все лгут, но каждый – ради своей цели. Извини, что впутала тебя в свою игру. Не хотелось ходить с бомбой, хотелось свободы, простого счастья.

Синие глаза девушки смотрели мягко, но улыбка вышла извиняющейся и жалкой.

-Они ничего тебе не сделают и не сделали бы никогда. Я – твоя должница. Жаль, что я так и не научилась лечить прикосновениями,- она посмотрела на его ногу.

Хаус понимал, что его обвели вокруг пальца, но даже так он не мог на нее злиться.

-Проваливай уже,- в привычной манере ответил он.

Она широко улыбнулась и вышла.

Хаус подхватил мячик и фыркнул.

Пусть он сволочь и мизантроп, но эта девчонка смогла оголить его сердце и душу. Пусть она натянула ему нос, но она стала свободна.

Он врач, в конце концов. Врач…

Нажав на селекторе прием, Хаус рявкнул в него:

-Кадди, я тебя утоплю в унитазе!

-Я тоже тебя люблю, Хаус!- отозвалась начальница.

Хаус выключил связь, опустился в любимое кресло и начал подкидывать мячик, чему-то улыбаясь…


End file.
